Goodnight My Angel
by Msynergy
Summary: Ever since they'd found a way back to Storybrooke, Henry has made a habit of standing guard when he thought she was asleep, every night sneaking in to sit on the lone chair in her room with that wooden sword in his hands.


_Goodnight My Angel_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: This one's dedicated to adventuresinstorybrooke. Hope you like it, fairest! Title borrowed from the song "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel.

Ever since they'd found a way back to Storybrooke, Henry has made a habit of standing guard when he thought she was asleep, every night sneaking in to sit on the lone chair in her room with that wooden sword in his hands.

He's always gone by morning, and Emma knows she should call him on it, scold him about not getting enough sleep. A suspicious Snow has already been asking if he's sleeping well enough on the couch, but after everything that's happened, she can't make herself stop him. If watching over her makes him feel better so be it. She wasn't even supposed to know that he was there, not his fault that she can't sleep either.

She's too aware after the Enchanted Forest, too conscious of the space around her to let anything catch her off her guard, much less allow herself to relax. Needless to say, sleep hasn't come easy.

And if she's honest with herself, really, truly honest, having Henry in the same room is a comfort to her as well, even weeks after their umpteenth family reunion.

This in mind she isn't surprised to see Henry take his usual spot that night, but as she resigns herself to yet another restless attempt at sleep she hears something new that makes her heart clench.

Crying. Henry's crying.

"Kid?" she calls out, unable to bear the sound another second.

"Emma! I'm sorry, I just-"

Despite the tears that still roll down his cheeks he looks down right embarrassed. At being caught or being caught crying she isn't sure, but none of that matters now.

"C'mere, and leave the sword," she motions, not willing to let him sit there miserable when it's in her power to make it better.

And for as grown up as he always seems it appears that this is something Henry's entirely okay with, because before she's even finished speaking he's already dropped the sword and dove under the covers, curling up next to her. A soft chuckle escapes her at the sight but she still reaches out, wiping at his remaining tears with worried eyes.

"You okay?"

He nods, "Better now."

She raises a brow, unconvinced, and he tries to hide his face in the pillow, but she still catches that trembling bottom lip, and her heart breaks.

"Oh kid-"

Moving to prop herself up against the headboard she only needs to open her arms and he's there, holding on for dear life, as if she'll vanish if he let's go, and considering recent events she doesn't blame him one bit.

So she holds on just as tightly, rocking them slightly in an instinctual effort to comfort. She doesn't do touchy-feely well, one of her many faults, but her kid needs her, and that strangely has always been way easier to handle.

"I've got you, I'm here." This and many more platitudes stream from her mouth until finally she feels him relax, and she presses a soft kiss to his head before loosening her grip.

But when she does his own grip tightens, and she sighs, managing to crane her neck just enough to see his face.

Henry is fast asleep.

"Dude, not fair," she groans.

She'll never be able to carry him back down the stairs, but she doesn't have the heart to wake him either. He obviously needs this, and she can't say she minds terribly. After being forced apart by so many circumstances, to have him here and safe is a blessing.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once."

Emma doesn't see the smile on his face as she makes this declaration and settles back down, but she does feel him burrow closer with a snuffle that melts her insides.

_Seriously, how does he do that?_ She wonders, pressing one last kiss to Henry's forehead before closing her own eyes.

And for the first time in a long time, both mother and son sleep peacefully through the night.


End file.
